The Goddamn Fire Alarm
by Rainbowpanther
Summary: He just wanted to have a nice quiet evening, drink some tea maybe read a book and have a good night's rest. But that all went to hell when the fire alarm went off at the godforsaken hour of 3 am. Was it too much to ask for a nice quiet night? If your name was Trafalgar Water Law it apparently was.


**If I make any mistakes please do correct me. English isn't my first language so even if I edit my wips some mistakes still slip through. Enjoy!**

He just wanted to have a nice quiet evening, drink some tea maybe read a book and have a good night's rest. But that all went to hell when the fire alarm went off at the godforsaken hour of 3 am. Was it too much to ask for a nice quiet night? If your name was Trafalgar Water Law it apparently was.

"I'm too tired for this shit" was the thought that crossed his mind. The still obnoxious blaring alarm was making him even more pissed off. He threw the covers off and trudged out of his comfortable bed.

Law already had a pair of pyjama pants on so he went to put on one of his old Metallica shirts and an old jacket. He jogged out of his bedroom and out of his decent sized apartment.

Law hurried through the door of his apartment and out into the hallway and saw several other tenants running through the hallway to get to the stairs.

The fire alarm was still screeching when he got to the ground floor. When he was finally outside he felt like an idiot for forgetting his shoes. It was goddamn cold!

"Well it was to be expected with it being November and all." Law thought while he crossed his arms to stay a little warmer. He was only wearing a thin T-shirt and his blue flower-patterned pyjama pants that were a gift from Sachi.

"I wonder why the alarm went off. If someone decided to turn the alarm on as some kind of stupid joke I'm going to show them just how scary I can be when sleep deprived."

When Law looked around him he saw that most tenants were still in their pyjamas. There were also some people that didn't have had any time to put on clothes and were just shivering in the cold in their underwear. Law felt a little bit better seeing that he was not the only one suffering in the cold.

He then heard someone laughing from behind him. When he looked over his shoulder his heart stopped for a brief second. It was his next door neighbour Monkey D. Luffy.

Law hadn't had a chance to talk to him in the few weeks since the smaller man moved into the apartment complex. He blamed his crazy schedule at the hospital and Luffy was always at out when he finally did have some free time.

Law thought back when he first met the surprisingly cute man.

~Flashback~

When Law saw a short, black haired pile of misery face-down on the ground with some boxes surrounding him he thought: "I could just ignore him and walk to my apartment because I'm really tired after a 20-hour shift at the Drum hospital."

But his stupid conscience wouldn't let him. So he walked over to the small pile of misery to see if he was alright.

"Are you alright?"

When the black haired man lifted his head to answer him his brain stopped working.

The man was a short but lean with a couple of scars here and there. The most notable one under his left eye. At 19 years old he still had a babyface but it fit him surprisingly well.

Law could feel himself getting lost in the smaller man's onyx eyes. But who could blame him? Those onyx eyes held such kindness with a brilliant spark of stubbornness.

"I'm alright, thanks for asking." The short man said before he jumped up.

"I just moved into my new apartment and I was carrying the last few boxes and I didn't want to walk twice so I just carried everything in one go but as you can see it didn't go well." Was the explanation the man gave in a single breath.

Law's brain finally started working again.

"Do you need some help with those boxes?" Law asked. He may be tired but he wouldn't mind helping such a cute guy.

The shorter man smiled brightly and accepted his help. Law and the black haired man picked up the fallen boxes and went on to carry them up the stairs and to the smaller man's apartment.

When Law saw where the man lived he couldn't believe his luck. The cute new guy lived right next to him.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meet you" said Luffy as he opened the door the his apartment.

"You can just put the boxes over there with the other boxes." huffed Luffy while he had put the boxes in his own arms down.

When Law looked around after putting the boxes down he saw that there were boxes everywhere. There were boxes on a dark blue couch close to the window, boxes around the couch and on the table and there were some boxes in the kitchen. When he looked to his right he could see into one of the bedrooms and it was also filled with boxes.

" He must have not had any time to unpack yet."

"Yeah I know it's still a mess and I would offer you something to drink but I haven't gone grocery shopping yet." He said with a sheepish grin.

"It's no problem. And I guess I should introduce myself, I'm Trafalgar Water Law. Nice to meet my new next door neighbour."

"WHAT!? You're my new neighbour? Well I guess I got lucky with you, since we already met and you seem really nice Law." He said with a cute smile at the end.

Law's heart began beating faster at the sight of that smile. " He better stop smiling before I have a heart attack."

"I-I'm glad you already like me Luffy. Would you like to-" Law's sentence was cut off because his pager went off. When Law looked at the dammed thing he saw that he was called back to the hospital because of a bus crash on the highway.

"I'm sorry to cut our conversation short Luffy but I have to rush to the hospital there was an accident and my help is needed as one of the best surgeons." Law didn't have to say all of that but he wanted to impress Luffy a little bit.

Luffy looked disappointed that Law had to leave but he was also concerned for the people who had gotten injured. He wished Law the best of luck and escorted him out of the apartment. All too soon Law found himself looking at another long night at the hospital.

"I can never get a break can I? At least my new neighbour is cute."

~End Flashback~

"I'm alright Ace, no you don't have to come over here. I'm fine, really stop worrying I am an adult now. I can take care of myself you know that." The short teen was pouting.

"He is so cute, it should be illegal to be that cute." He thought while a slight blush decorated his cheeks.

It was then that Law realized that Luffy was standing in the cold and the only thing to keep him warm were his boxers. It looked like he had forgotten to put on his clothes in his hurry to get out of the building.

Law could feel his cheeks getting flushed, Luffy wearing nothing but boxers was a very nice sight. But no matter how nice the sight was Law decided that he should take this rare chance to actually talk to his cute neighbour.

When he got closer he could see Luffy hanging up on the person calling. He hoped to every deity that this Ace person wasn't Luffy's lover or something like that.

"Hello Luffy, uhm who where you talking to?" He tried to act casual but it sounded more like he was a socially awkward person. Which he is but Luffy didn't know that.

"Ahh Law, it's nice to see you again!" Was the bright response he got.

"And that was my older brother Ace. He sometimes get a bit too worried about me. But how are you Law? We haven't had another chance to talk since you helped me with moving my stuff." Luffy looked like he was happy to see him again and Law could feel his heart starting to flutter at the thought.

"The last couple of weeks have been busy for me but good. I wanted to talk to you earlier but it seems our schedules never seem to match" And what a shame that was.

"Yeah I work at a bar so I have to work late almost every night and I have school most mornings and afternoons. But I really wanted to talk to you again Law." Added Luffy in a upbeat tone.

Law could feel his heart trying to fight it's way out of his ribcage. Luffy was too cute and bright for him to handle. He could feel the bright red blush decorating his face and hoped that Luffy would just think it was because of the cold weather.

Talking about cold weather, he could see Luffy shivering in the cold of the November night.

Law took his old black and yellow jacket off and held it out in front of Luffy while the blush on his face worsened. Luffy looked startled for a moment but then he put his arms in the jacket's sleeves and zipped it up.

He looked absolutely adorable in Law's jacket. It was way too big for him with the end of the jacket almost reaching his knees.

"Thanks for the jacket Law, I was getting a bit cold."

Luffy looked at him with that beautiful, bright smile of his and Law decided that then and there that the fire alarm should go off at 3 am more often.


End file.
